70654 Dieselnaut
70654 Dieselnaut is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released on June 1, 2018 in most countries and on August 1, 2018 in America and Canada. Set Description Team up with ninja warriors Teen Wu, Jay and Zane to confront the LEGO® NINJAGO® 70654 Dieselnaut tank, featuring rotating turrets with spring-loaded shooters, an opening minifigure cockpit, minifigure platform with fully opening roof, crane function, jail and hidden weapon rack. This set also includes a statue with all 4 of the collectible Dragon Armor elements, plus 7 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures with assorted weapons. *''Includes 7 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Teen Wu, Jay, Zane, Iron Baron, Heavy Metal, Muzzle and Skullbreaker.'' *''The Dragon Hunters’ Dieselnaut tank features an opening minifigure cockpit, platform with opening roof for up to 2 bad guys, 2 rotating turrets (each with a spring-loaded shooter), crane function, a removable and opening jail for up to 3 minifigures, plus a hidden rear compartment with removable, foldable weapon rack and 3 spears, half moon blade and a tanto.'' *''Statue features detachable Dragon Armor elements: the Dragon Helmet, Dragon Chestplate, Dragonbone Blade and Dragon Shield.'' *''Operate the Dieselnaut’s crane to grab and lift ninja warriors or the statue.'' *''Weapons include Teen Wu’s buildable katana; Jay’s kusarigama and buildable katana; Zane's bow & arrow; Iron Baron's staff, tanto and cyborg arm; Heavy Metal's Vengestone Chain Rifle; Muzzle's spear; and Skullbreaker's scythe.'' *''Also includes Zane's quiver element.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Find more collectible Dragon Armor in 70650 Destiny’s Wing, 70652 Stormbringer, 70653 Firstbourne and 70655 Dragon Pit.'' *''Dieselnaut measures over 7” (18cm) high, 19” (49cm) long and 9” (23cm) wide..'' Trivia *This set is Ninjago's largest ground vehicle, surpassing 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider. *The set is first seen in "Radio Free Ninjago." *This is one of two sets to come with the complete Dragon Armor, the other being 70655 The Dragon Pit. *Scar the Skullbreaker is exclusive to this set. He also has a different torso in the show. *This set includes the same pair of Ninja as in another set from the same wave, the 70652 Stormbringer. *Scar is in his hood. His hair does not appear, but it does appear in the show. *Wu in this set is a young adult because as a teen, he didn't have a facial hair. Gallery 70654 Dieselnaut Box Backside.png 70654 Dieselnaut Poster.jpg Armored vehicle attacks! - LEGO NINJAGO 70654 Dieselnaut|Product Animation Command the War Rig - Dieselnaut – LEGO NINJAGO – 70654 Designer Video|Designer Video 70654 Dieselnaut.png 70654 Dieselnaut 2.png 70654 Dieselnaut 3.png 70654 Dieselnaut 4.png 70654 Dieselnaut 5.png 70654 Dieselnaut 6.png 70654 Dieselnaut 7.png 70654 Teen Wu.jpg|Exclusive Teen Wu minifigure Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.48.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.50.50 AM.png 70654 70655 Iron Baron.jpg|Iron Baron minifigure with replacement hand Iron Baron.jpg|Iron Baron minifigure without replacement hand 70653 70654 70655 Heavy Metal.jpg|Heavy Metal minifigure 70652 70653 70654 Muzzle.jpg|Muzzle minifigure 70654 Skullbreaker.jpg|Exclusive Skullbreaker minifigure Wu S9.jpg|Wu Zane S9.jpg|Zane Jay S9.jpg|Jay IronBaronCGIfix.png|Iron Baron HeavyMetalCGI.png|Faith, with her armor or Heavy Metal MuzzleCGI.png|Muzzle SkullbreakerCGI.png|Scar the Skullbreaker DieselnautProto1.PNG|Prototype DieselnautProto2.PNG Building Instructions *70654 Dieselnaut de:70654 Drachen-Fänger pl:70654 Dieselnauta ru:70654 Стремительный странник Category:2018 Sets Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Vehicles Category:Ninja Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Evil Category:Hunted